Need You Now
by MusicArt2010
Summary: Based on episode 8, Mash up. Puck dropped football for her. Rachel wanted it to be someone else though... Over time, the two realize that they need each other... M for language and sensuality later chapters
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Glee, Puckleberry or Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. BUT, I really wish I had Puck. He's damn sexy.

**A/N: **This story is based loosely off of Mash-up, the eighth episode in Season 1. Some of the words used in the series are put into the story as well. The P&R stuff means the character is being switched over. Hope it isn't confusing :)

Noah Puckerman was popular; he was a football player, he was a stud… And he was in Glee Club? Puck couldn't believe how he, the most badass person in the school, had suddenly fallen down from being the coolest guy to step on campus to having people like Jacob Ben-Israel actually dare to look him in the eye. He just couldn't see the reason behind this madness…

How could this have happened? Puck was just in it for the attention from older moms, right? It still didn't explain why the hell he just quit football for Homo Explosion? And to top it off, secretly, Puck actually liked Glee. It was something that not only let him show off how more of a stud he was, but singing was ten times better than hearing Coach Tanaka yelling about the team being a sack of Lima Losers.

Puck winced at the nickname. He hated the thought of even staying in this town. There was no way in hell was he gonna stay here in Lima, Ohio. Puck betted a million dollars—more than he could make with his "pool" service in twenty years, not that he wanted to do that for the rest of his youth, even if the cougars were fun…—that no one in the next two towns even knew of a place called Lima. He just didn't want to end up like his father, a failure.

However, this didn't really give him an explanation as to how he went from ditching the football team, walking into the Glee room, and looking down into Rachel Berry's brown eyes. Puck just couldn't believe this at all. He used to make throwing a slushie at Rachel as his favorite pastime.

"Are you sure about this, Noah? I mean, choosing us over the team means you might get a slushie in your face every day…" Rachel pointed out, her voice soft and warm.

Puck finally understood why he had walked out on football… The reason was standing right in front of him. It was Rachel. She was probably the only girl that actually had faith in him… Who didn't just see him as some hot stud or some man whore. Her brown eyes just… Looked deep within his soul… Soul? Damn, there goes being a total badass. Puck looked around a bit, and then smiled, not even regretting the two words that escaped his lips,

"Bring it." Rachel smiled and they locked in a tight embrace, as if they both desperately needed to hold on to something right now.

P&R P&R P&R P&R

Rachel couldn't believe this… Noah had actually left the football team… For Glee? Or was it for her? Rachel couldn't wrap her mind around it as Noah gathered her in a hug, his body pressing against hers. She needed him… And he needed her. Yet… Rachel couldn't do this; she was still in love with Finn.

"Where's Finn?" Artie asked, asking no one in general. Puck and Rachel broke apart, everyone's eyes turning to the doorway. Rachel's heart sank. Noah's arm wrapped around her waist, but it didn't stop the pain in her heart. Where was he…?

The rest of Glee just looked at the door longingly, all hope had disappeared.

"I guess… we should start on our song now." Mr. Schuester said. "Does anyone have a song suggestion?"

"…I do." Rachel announced, her voice quivering a little. She looked as if she was close to tears. Rachel could feel Noah watching her carefully, frowning at how upset she was.

"Um, okay, go for it, Rachel." Mr. Schue agreed, worried at her state, like everyone else in Glee.

"Noah, I need you for guitar, is that okay?" Rachel asked, her brown eyes looking straight at him.

"Yeah, babe. No problem." Puck agreed, picking up the guitar and sitting down on one of the stools. Rachel gave a little smile and walked over to the piano as the rest of Glee sat down to watch.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity  
_

Puck looked at her, catching on to the lyrics. Rachel ignored him, continuing.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

Despite her lyrics, Rachel's eyes were tearing up, her voice cracking slightly in pain, as she tried to sing.

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_  
_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine---_

A tear fell down Rachel's cheek as she stopped, she turned her face away. She couldn't do this… It hurt too much. Everyone in the room could feel the sadness waving off of her. Puck stood up, a look of worry on his face, but Rachel just backed away and ran out of the room.

P&R P&R P&R P&R

"…I think… We should just cancel the rest of our practice for today… Um, good work guys." Mr. Schuester finally broke the silence; everyone got up, gathered their stuff and walked out. Puck and Mr. Schue being the only ones left.

"...I should probably get Rachel's stuff…" Puck gathered her bag along with his and walked out of the room, seeing Mr. Schue sit down and place his head in his hands when Puck looked back.

He could hear sniffs coming from the girls' bathroom, Puck walked over to the sound, spotting Kurt and Artie outside the door. When Puck reached him, Kurt sniffed at him and Artie just gave him a sigh.

"Maybe it's best that you not being here." Kurt pointed out, Puck frowned. Why the hell not? He was her boyfriend after all, and yet… Puck couldn't bring himself to snap back at Hummel.

He felt pathetic. Puck just wasn't feeling like himself… Puck didn't feel like a badass, he didn't feel like a stud. He felt helpless. He knew that that song was for Finn… But the way Rachel looked at him; it felt… like she was singing to him.

Tina and Mercedes walked out of the bathroom, shaking their heads to Kurt and Puck. The four left, Kurt and Mercedes arm in arm, Tina pushing Artie, all four talking in hushed tones.

He walked into the restroom, ignoring the fact that it was girls', perks for having an afterschool club. Rachel had locked herself within the cubicle, crying. A flash of anger came upon Puck; he was going to kill Finn for hurting Rachel... Surprise kept hitting him though… When did Puck really fall for Rachel…?

"Rachel, come out." Puck could hear her trying to calm down her tears.

"N-n-no." Rachel's voice came from behind the stall door.

"Please, Rach…" It was probably on the rarest times that Puck actually used the word, _please_.

"Just leave me alone, Noah…" She responded. Puck sighed and sat down, putting his and her stuff down.

"Rachel… I'm not gonna leave until you do." He declared, crossing his arms.

"…Fine…" Her voice quiet.

The two stayed there for half an hour. Puck was reading _Night_ by Elie Wiesel—Rachel got to him with all her love for reading and whatever—waiting patiently outside of the cubicle. Puck actually liked the book; it made him feel closer to his Jewish history. He nearly smiled as he agreed to one fact about Rachel and him. They were a couple of good looking Jews.

Finally, the door swung open, Rachel walking around Puck. He scurried up and looked at her. Her face was red; her eyes were puffy from crying. Puck felt his stomach give way; he hated seeing her in such a state.

Rachel turned the sink on, splashing water on her face. Puck gently pulled her hair out of her face. Neither could say anything, unable to carry a conversation. Puck cleared his throat as Rachel wiped her face, slowly tugging her hair out his grasp.

"Thank you…" Rachel avoided his gaze, spying her stuff near his.

"Yeah…" Puck couldn't say anything else, even though there were a million words to be said.

"Well, I'll see you later…" Rachel walked away, the door of the girls' bathroom swinging shut behind her.

One word finally came to Puck, and he just had to scream it aloud.

"FUCK."

**A/N**: Please, please, please, please review. I hope you liked it.


	2. Here Comes the Sun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, _Here Comes the _Sun by The Beatles or Puckleberry. But I really wish I had Puck. 3

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you so so so much! I never actually thought I would get so many people to read my story. I wasn't originally planning on continuing this either, but the fact that you guys are so supportive, I'll do my best to finish this. =D Anyway, please review, or tell your friends, your family, your neighbors, your pet, your neighborhood policemen, your local hobo, anyone in general to read my story. I'd love that. Thanks a million, Puckleberry fans. A quick reminder, "P&R" stands for the break or change of character between Puck and Rachel. Enjoy.

P&R P&R P&R P&R

Rachel hurried down the hall, still crying silent tears. She couldn't erase the image of Puck's face when he looked at her. It was of pure pain. She just couldn't keep doing this to him… She was made for Finn… Right? So why is that it seems like Puck is the one that cares. Oh right… He does. Puck was the one that left the football team for Glee… Could Rachel possibly feel worse than imaginable?

Unfortunately, she did, when a nasally voice called out to her. She turned around to see Jacob Ben-Israel. This just wasn't her day, was it?

"What do you want, Jacob?" She didn't mean to sound so rude, but she couldn't help it. For God's sake, he was annoying and perverted. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had almost blackmailed her into letting him see her breast. Or the fact that he had her underwear stashed somewhere. Rachel tried her best to fight off the shiver.

"I hear you and Puck are an item. Anything you want to say to my readers?" Jacob put a recording device to her face.

"Leave me alone," She began to walk when Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled hard on her, causing her stuff to jerk out of her hand.

"Remember these?" Jacob held up her panties, and Rachel tried to make a grab for them, only in having him pull them away. "Listen up, Berry. Either dump Puck and date me, or I'll show this to the entire school body."

"No…" Rachel couldn't do that. She cared about Puck. She really did. He was like the best friend she made out with occasionally. In truth, that is what she would qualify as her boyfriend… But…

"I'm sorry, did I also not mention this?" He held up a photo of her and Finn at the bowling alley, kissing. "That's right Rachel. If word gets out that I had your panties and that you made out with a guy who has a pregnant girlfriend, your reputation will be over."

Rachel was furious. If both of that stuff got out, Finn would hate her and Puck would surely go back to the days of just throwing slushies in her face, especially after all he had sacrificed for her. She couldn't believe this… Jacob Ben-Israel was actually blackmailing her into breaking P—Finn's heart.

"Please, give me another option." She begged. Rachel knew damn well she couldn't possibly date this… this… Nerd. She thought Puck was perverted, but this guy made Puck look like a martyr.

"Okay, give me a little gift." Jacob said, looking downward at his pants and grinned. Oh hell no. She couldn't do that. Not in a million years.

"No!" Rachel protested.

"Fine, then if blackmail doesn't seem to work with you, maybe force will." He replied, shoving Rachel against the wall and tried to force her face to meet his. She screamed, thrashing against him. Somehow Jacob was able to keep her still. How the hell did this nerd get strong?

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

Puck stood there, trying to calm down. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Rachel had just walked away from him. And he did nothing but say one word… Dear Moses, how did Puck become such a fucking pussy. Puck had given up his favorite sport her, waited outside a cubicle for her inside the girls' bathroom to top it off, and she was crying over Finn... He balled up his fists and was about to punch the nearest wall—which actually happened to be the mirror—when he heard a scream. A terrible, murderous scream.

Alarmed, Puck ran out of the bathroom and found Jewfro holding Rachel against the wall, trying to force her to kiss him. Complete and utter hostility—a word that Rachel had pointed out about him—over took his mind causing everything to turn red. He was going to kill that nerd. He knew he shouldn't have stopped throwing Jacob into the dumpster. All of his misery from Rachel disappeared in that red haze of anger.

"Get the fuck off her!" Puck yelled, grabbing Jacob and throwing him to the ground. Jacob's mouth hung open, too stunned to cover his face from the punch that Puck slammed into the nerd's face. "If you ever fucking touch her again, I'll rip off your balls," Puck punched the nerd in the nose, causing blood to rush down, "and make you eat them! Got that?" Puck grabbed the nerd by the collar, forcing him to look him in eyes, the nerd nodded hurriedly as blood kept dropping down from his nose. Puck released him and the little asshole ran as if his life depended on it. And in truth, it did.

Puck looked at Rachel, just in time to catch her before she fell in his arms. The two sat down on the floor, Puck held her close to him, worried something was wrong.

"Rachel! Rachel, are you okay?" He wanted to kill Jewfro, but he had to stay for her. She was his concern.

"Noah…" Rachel looked up at him, her eyes glassy.

"I'm right here… Did he hurt you, babe?" Puck was in hysterics. What if Jacob had done something…? Oh god, he was seriously gonna rip that nerd his own vagina if Puck found out he did anything.

"My head hurts…" Oh, Jewfro is definitely gonna get his ass kicked.

"Did he hit you?" Puck tried to be careful with her head, unsure where exactly it hurt.

"He slammed me into the wall… Oh Noah…" And then the waterworks came back as she began to sob in his shoulder blade.

"It's gonna be okay, babe. I'll make sure he never touches you again… I promise." He comforted her, rubbing circles on her back. They just stayed there for a couple minutes, as Rachel sobbed.

"I'll drive you home, Rach," Puck declared. Rachel nodded her arms around his neck. "Damn it, I left my stuff in the girls' bathroom… I'll just leave it."

"N-no, we'll go get it." Rachel sniffed, getting up slowly, picking up her stuff that she had dropped. Puck surveyed her carefully, put an arm around her waist and the two walked to the bathroom again. The two had probably the worst day of their lives and yet they had each other to comfort them through the pain.

Puck and Rachel walked over to his truck, one of the few cars still left in the parking. He helped her into the passenger seat, making sure her seatbelt was secure. Puck ignored a tiny voice in his head questioning where his badassness had gone.

He pulled out of the parking and Rachel began to fiddle with the radio, apparently she needed music to get by when she felt sad. She stopped at one station, which was playing a song that made her look happier.

"What is this?" Puck asked, never having heard this song before.

"It's the Beatles, you know, _Here Comes the Sun_." She looked at him, expectantly.

"Huh. Never heard it before… It's pretty good." Puck kept his eyes on the road, but he couldn't help but feel better hearing Rachel sing along.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_and I say it's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_and I say it's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel as he drove her home. Maybe this day wasn't so terrible.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this. I tried really hard to put as much Puck and Rachel emotion in this and I really really don't like Jacob so much, so bear with me if you thought it was weird. Please be kind and review.


	3. What A Long Day

**Disclaimer: **For clarification, I do not own Glee or Puckleberry.

**A/N:** Oh my god. Thank you thank you thank you sooo much. I didn't actually think so many people would alert this story. But like I said, thank you. This chapter is longer than what I'm used to. But, it was requested, so yeah. So, this chapter is probably one of the few that didn't have a song to it. Enjoy and please do review.

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

It was six o'clock and Rachel had forgotten to set her alarm, probably because of the obvious distractions of life the previous day. Thankfully, her bladder had woken her up on time for her to start the day on the elliptical. As Rachel worked out, her mind continued to drift to the events of yesterday. She couldn't believe so much had happened in one day. It was ridiculous.

She also couldn't believe that it was Puck who had given up football, his popularity, basically everything that made him who he was—except that he still kept his Mohawk, looks and attitude in check—for her. Rachel Berry. The girl he had made a daily ritual by throwing slushies in her face ever since freshmen year. Her mind couldn't wrap around it.

However, what hurt Rachel so much more was the fact that it Puck who had done all that. Not Finn. Instead of coming back to Glee, Finn had stayed with the football team. And Rachel knew exactly why. He was scared. Of losing his popularity, of getting slushied in the face, of having to face what she has faced for years. Despite this… Rachel couldn't hate Finn. She couldn't bring herself to do so. This wasn't fair. It just wasn't. If anything, it was plain cruel. She wasn't made for this.

Rachel Barbra Berry was talented. She was named at birth by her two gay dads as Rachel after a favorite character from _Friends _and her middle name was from Barbra Streisand. She could sing notes that most girls would find absolutely impossible, she could dance way better than any person in Lima—at least that's what she told herself—, and she was more dramatic and theatrical than anyone sans Kurt. She basically oozed talent. Rachel Barbra Berry was made to be a Broadway star.

But she wasn't ready to tackle this. These boy problems. This popularity stuff. For crying out loud, she was sixteen with the ambition and talent to get to Broadway. It was just that, nothing else before. Rachel knew her life would be hard on the way to New York, but no one told her she'd possibly go through this.

She sighed and hopped off the elliptical. This was way too much to process in one setting. Far, far too much… She needed a shower.

"Rachel, honey, that Noah boy is waiting outside to pick you up." Her Caucasian dad poked his head in, half an hour after Rachel's deep process thinking and shower. Rachel put on her acting spirit and smiled at him.

"Thanks dad," She replied, picking up her bag. She was about to walk past him when he blurted out,

"Are you dating him?" Oh goodness…

"Umm… In a sense…?" Rachel knew what the concept having a partner—if that was what Puck was—by studying it through movies, music, plays, etc. However, Puck in truth had never really asked her on a date. They just made out a lot…

"In a sense?" He frowned, his glasses slightly falling down his nose as he gave her the usual look. The _Rachel-Berry-tell-me-the-details-_look.

"Well, he hasn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend… But, I guess in a sense, we are together…" Rachel knew it was a pathetic excuse, but she just didn't know how to explain her relationship with Puck, despite them saying they were together… It was just... In truth, she herself was still trying to uncover what in the world it was… And if she even lov—

"Wait, in a sense as in you two are… umm that kind of partners?" Her dad asked, stopping Rachel of her train of thought.. Rachel blanked, unable to respond quickly to what her father—of all people—had just asked her.

"No, I assure you dad, Noah and I are in no way that kind of partners…" We just happen to make out a lot. Especially, when you and Daddy aren't home.

"Oh well, alright… Have fun at school." He walked away, awkwardly, heading to the master bedroom. Rachel groaned and knew that such words of hope was purely impossible. That and soon Daddy would be hounding her about her new _friend_.

Somehow, Rachel ended up in front of her door, ready to open it and walk over to the driveway, where Puck obviously was at. Great… Another out of body state. Shaking her head after making sure she had everything, she opened the door and walked out to Puck's truck, which happened to be waiting—surprisingly—patiently outside her house.

"Good morning, Noah." She greeted as she sat in the passenger's seat, after having to hop up five times before finally being able to climb in.

"Hey," He wasn't paying much attention, just staring at the wheel. Rachel cocked her head to one side and realized something was obviously wrong.

"Noah, are you alright?" Puck shrugged nonchalantly as a response and Rachel knew that it would be a while before he finally said anything.

"Well, we should probably go to school now…" He just nodded, started the car and they were off.

The drive to school was excruciatingly silent, too silent for Rachel. She wanted so badly to talk to him, to understand what had left him in such a state, but of course, she didn't. If anything was wrong, Rachel would have to wait.

_This day is going to be far too long_.

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

Puck had _another_ dream starring Rachel. The two had gone to school, arm in arm and Mr. Schuester had given them the lead to a song in Glee because they were the most good looking Jews in the school. It was a little weird, but hey, dream-Rachel had been so excited that they had trailed off to one of the empty classrooms to celebrate… And then, somehow, it turned into a nightmare.

Rachel was standing with a gang of football players and Cheerios surrounding her, and in each of their hands was a slushie. Puck wanted to shove them away, tell them to leave her alone, but his body didn't listen. He had no control of it.

"Hey Puckerman, want the first throw?" Someone asked, the group parted like the Red Sea to let him in front. Puck then realized that in his hand was a slushie as well. Grape-flavored.

He wanted to yell no, tell them to go fuck themselves. But he didn't. He felt his head nod an affirmative, and his legs move forward to a cowering Rachel, her hair covering her face.

Puck was mentally yelling at himself, _what the fuck are you doing? This is Rachel! Fuck… Puckerman, this isn't you anymore. Stop, damn it!_

The hand holding the slushie swung back slightly, ready to hit her with its icy contents. Puck's mind was yelling in protest, trying desperately to stop himself.

Right before the slushie hit her, Rachel looked at him, her brown eyes filled with hate and the two most horrible words came from her lips,

"Lima loser."

Puck woke up from that. He groaned and looked at his clock. It was three in the fucking morning at the time. Shaking off the dream—and nightmare—Puck went back to sleep for a good three more hours before his mother began to yell at him to awaken. Fucking school days…

He kept thinking about his dream, unable to shake off her words… And somehow in all his thinking, he had ended up in front of Rachel's house in his truck. Sighing, he put his head to the wheel and wished he would stop getting into these out of body states.

Closing his eyes, he tried to not think of his dream… But the damage was done. God… Why did making the _right_ choices have to have so many side effects? Puck had given up his popularity for Rachel. He knew deep, way deep down, he truly cared for her. She made him feel better, and every minute they spent together was spent with good intentions. He didn't get the guilty feeling that he normally got with his friends after bullying someone—which he would never admit aloud to anyone that he actually felt kinda bad for shoving kids like Jacob Ben-Israel into dumpsters, although after yesterday's actions, Puck would gladly make Jacob Ben-Israel's dumpster diving, a tradition—and it was because Rachel wasn't like them. She was sweet, fucking hot and so very talented.

This just wasn't fucking fair. To Rachel, especially. Puck knew that his reason for joining Glee at first was to be with Quinn, because the chick had his fucking kid in her. But, it was Rachel that made him come back to the club. And Rachel didn't have his kid, she didn't have that popularity status that he normally went for, but she had something that no other girl he went for had, she had this belief that he, Noah Puckerman, could do anything and she would never give up on him. Rachel was the best girlfriend Puck ever had…

Wait… He realized that he had never… He had never really asked her to be his girlfriend… So fuck, what the hell does this make them? They did say they were together before, but he had never really, well asked her to a date… Damn it. Puck's head was hurting terribly, from all this deep thinking, it was just too much, even for him. Thankfully, Rachel had opened the passenger door and—after trying to get in, which normally Puck would laugh his ass off at—his head stopped hurting and he felt better, well physically. He lifted his head away from the steering wheel, thankfully she hadn't noticed.

She greeted him a nice good morning and Puck had responded with the usual hey. Of course, with her brains, Rachel saw through him and asked if he was alright.

And fuck, he sure as hell wasn't. But he just shrugged and she then finally suggested going to school. Puck couldn't speak, afraid to say anything that might end up her jumping out of the car and leaving him to be alone, so he just started the car and drove.

_Fuck, it's gonna be a long day… _Puck thought when the drive to the school finally ended. The ride from Rachel's house had been silent, and Puck felt awkward knowing that for once in his time with her, Rachel's mouth had stayed closed. It was just unsettling… Damn, after spending so much time with her, Puck was starting to say her language. Intellectual words….

"I'll see you later, Noah. Thank you for the ride…" She smiled, pecked him on the cheek and exited the vehicle. As soon as her presence left him, Puck's head started to hurt again. Thankfully, he had math class, so he could just go to the nurse's office and sleep off his troubles.

Puck exited his car and was about to shut the door when he spotted something hanging on the back of his seat. Grabbing it, he realized that in his daze of earlier, he had taken another set of clothes and stuffed it in his gym bag. G_ood call, Puckerman_, he thought as he put it on his shoulder and shut the car door, locking it. He had never realized how much trouble that people like the old him had caused to people like Rachel. God… He was becoming a pansy, but in all due reality, he just had to accept it. Right?

After his nap in the nurse's office, which he ended up skipping his morning classes, Puck went to lunch. He gave himself a mental high five for the extra set of clothes after getting slushied in the face by an old team mate and went to the bathroom to change and get his Mohawk cleaned. Unfortunately, Puck didn't have Rachel's skill and ended up just dousing his head into cold water.

As he exited the bathroom, he noticed Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie near the lockers. He was about to walk over to them when he noticed another person, taller than anyone of them, within their group, standing in front of Kurt and Rachel, with the others behind the tall figure. Finn. Fuck, what now? It was bad enough that Finn had dropped Glee, but to be so bold as to be in Rachel's face. That shit wasn't going to just roll.

Then Puck noticed what Finn had in his hands. A slushie. Oh fucking shit. This was how Finn had to prove he was one of the guys again… Puck tensed up, ready to kick some ass if Finn threw that at Rachel.

However, he saw Finn hesitate, unable to choose what was right and what he was told to do, so he could avoid major ass kicking. Puck frowned, unsure of what Finn was thinking. It looked the dude was fucking embarrassed. And shit, Rachel was giving him the death glare. Oh fuck, she looked hot… _Not now, Puckerman_.

Puck watched as Rachel said something to Finn that made him falter, and splutter. And then, Kurt grabbed the slushie. Damn, maybe the kid's finally gonna show the humiliation that Kurt had gone through for years. Puck anticipated the throw, only to be shocked that Hummel actually threw the slushie to his own face. The whole group was surprised at his actions. Puck walked closer, finally able to hear the last words that Kurt said,

"Now get out of here, and take some to think whether any of your friends in the football would've done that for you." Finn blinked, and walked away. Puck could see the shock in his face, as Kurt yelled for a spa and the girls took him to the girls' room.

Puck just stood there, and then headed over to the only place he knew would help him think… The bleachers.

**A/N: **Well, that was my first time actually writing such a long chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I have no excuse for my actions. Except that I was busy. :/ Well, I hope you enjoyed this and please do review. Please?


	4. All Good Things Come To An End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Puckleberry or _All Good Things Come to an End _ by Nelly Furtado.

**A/N:** So, I know it took me forever to post this chapter, and for that I'm really really really really really really sorry. I've been busy and I can honestly say I hate this chapter. I'm not really sure whether I'll continue this fic, because I've actually begun to think up a new story, Puckleberry as well. Stayed tuned for it. And again, really sorry.

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

Rachel hadn't seen Noah for the most part of the school hours, although she swore that she saw him when Finn had to slushie Kurt, although she had been too concerned with the current problem to notice him. The nerve of Finn Hudson. Actually thinking he should saunter around his freedom of Glee club like some king. And to have a slushie in hand for Kurt. Oh if it weren't for the fact that Rachel undoubtedly harbored feelings for him, she would have—in Mercedes' words—"bitched him out."

However, that fiasco was gone only to be replaced with a longing for Noah. Something Rachel never knew she could possibly feel. And to say that Puck just simply wasn't around the school to be spotted by her would be an understatement… For Rachel, she didn't understand why, but it was like he was avoiding her…

During the drive to school, he hadn't said a word to her, just "hey", which of course Rachel felt was deeply unsettling. Rachel couldn't understand what made him act so. The day before they had went through a terrible bump in the road (in the most simplest of words, although it was more than just a bump), then Rachel was assaulted by the much annoying Jacob Ben-Israel—the nerve of him!—and somehow ended up talking about music on the radio after the little fiasco with (Puck's favorite nickname for the annoying pest) Jewfro—who actually seemed to be avoiding Rachel as well, something she didn't mind at all, that and the nerd was sporting a very broken nose—but now, it was like Puck wasn't interested at all.

Perhaps he is sick and can't talk, or he just doesn't know what to talk about or maybe… Rachel sighed, a small voice inside her head told her to face the real question for his actions, did he regret leaving football for her…? The question bothered her relentlessly, causing her to lose her focus in all her subjects, and when the last bell rang, Rachel hoped to find the answer.

She looked in the practice room, hoping to see him, but it was a no go… Where could he be…? Had he already left? Rachel went to the parking lot to see if his truck was still there. It was. Rachel began to think of the worst. Her mind thought of scenarios of Noah possibly with another girl in a janitor's closet doing the nasty, or of him going to jail for returning to his old ways… No… Puck wouldn't do that, nor would he be stupid enough to do anything that would cause him to be stuck in this town forever. But of course, with his reputation, Rachel wasn't so entirely sure… She could only put her trust and faith in him not to do anything to cause her to turn to suicide—which Rachel would never do under any circumstances, unless Broadway denied her any entrance—but that wasn't the point. The point was, Rachel had to find Noah.

She found him sitting on the bleachers, watching the football team. Rachel felt a wave of hurt hit her, as she looked at him from a distance. He really missed playing so much that he actually went through the pain of watching… Rachel knew in her heart that she couldn't keep deceiving Puck like this… She loved Finn, despite the fact that he hurt her so, and chose a stupid sport over her. However, it was Puck who had given up his love for the sport for her… This just was so terrible.

Rachel took a deep breathe, telling herself to be strong with the decision she was about to make.

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

The football team really sucked. Puck knew that, but just watching them from the bleachers, well fuck, they were just embarrassing… He really wanted to go down there, yell at all of them for sucking so hard. But he couldn't. He wasn't one of them anymore. Damn it, he was in Glee, not football. He was at the bottom of the food chain… He was a loser…

Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk, frowning at his ex-teammates. How they tripped on their own feet, how they couldn't even catch a damn ball or tackle anyone without taking someone from the same team down. God, they sucked. And that made Puck wonder, how the hell did a team that sucked so bad, make themselves known as the top dogs in a small high school with barely enough funds to have a ramp for kids like Artie? Dear Moses, if anyone was to hide from slushie attacks it would be these losers.

Finn's words came to his thoughts, _we're all losers._ And he was damn as hell right. They all were. And of course, they still had the balls to say we can throw slushies at people's faces… _Ugh… What is happening to me? Last week, I was planning an all out attack on those AV nerds, and now I'm thinking of how we could do things so terrible to them… Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

Despite his words of truth that his team was terrible, Puck truly missed them. He may have been a loser, but he had a loser with a status. Puck missed the power of popularity, the thrill of knowing that every girl wanted to be his, the ability to be untouchable. He missed it so much, but he had Rachel now… She was good to him, and Puck knew he had feelings for her. They were a great Jew couple, right?

Speaking of Rachel, he couldn't help but keep thinking about his nightmare. The way she had looked at him, the words she had said to his face. Puck couldn't shake it off. It wasn't the first time he was called a Lima Loser, but the words still hurt. A fucking lot. He didn't want to be like dead beat of a dad. Maybe that's why he wanted to be in football again, to avoid being anything like his father.

Shaking his head, Puck kept watching the guys topple over one another, it was just so pathetic. He almost lost control when he saw that Richard Fletcher had replaced him as the wide receiver for the team. Fuck. This was torture, but Puck just couldn't walk away from the bleachers. It was fucking murder, and he sure as hell knew it.

Thankfully, the team finally did something right and began cheering. _Fuck. Took them long enough_. Puck was so focused on the team, that he barely noticed Berry walking over to him.

"Do you miss it?" Rachel asked from behind him. If Puck wasn't such a badass, he probably would've jumped from her sudden appearance.

"Hell no," He answered, a little too quickly. _Fuck, Puckerman… You have to be so damn obvious, don't you?_

After a few words were shared, Rachel had dumped him. And he didn't even understand how the hell this could have happened. Of course, he lied about saying he would dump her, because he sure as hell would never have done that, but that wasn't the point. Rachel had dumped him. Puck. The stud of McKinley High School. The stud that had cougars ringing his phone for him to clean their pool. The stud that made every girl want their legs wrapped around his waist.

He felt like shit. Puck didn't know what to say when Rachel pointed out his old feelings for Quinn… But he sure as hell knew why he stared at the cheerio, as Rachel had pointed out. Quinn was carrying his kid and the only damn reason why Puck stared at her was because, and as stupid as this sounds, he wanted to have his kid. He wanted to touch her stomach and feel the squirt moving inside…

Not only did Rachel say that they were over, she confessed she had feelings for Finn. And that she was using Puck to make Finn jealous. Honestly, Puck wasn't offended that some hot girl like her was using him, it was more of the fact that everyone just _loved_ golden boy, Finn. Like seriously, fuck… Finn was never getting rid of Quinn and vice versa…

"I just hope we can still be friends…" He heard her say, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"We weren't friends before…" Puck jerked away, getting up and leaving. Something inside hurt, but he was too much of a badass to care. He needed a distraction, something to take his mind off what had just happened. Anything to stop himself from going back to Rachel and asking her to try and give them another chance.

Coincidently, Mrs. Williams, Puck's next door neighbor/cougar pal called him and asked him to help clean her pool. Thank fuck.

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

Rachel wanted to crawl underneath a rock and hide forever from this confusing world. This was too much. Far, far too much. She had broken up with Puck, the guy who had pretty much gave up his life for her, in hopes that Finn, the one who continuously disappointed her and would never take her as his girlfriend.

She felt like a terrible person. But this was good… Rachel knew it in her heart. It was better to not lie to Noah… She loved Finn. Not Puck. After everything… Rachel couldn't force herself to love Puck…

It was true, he was good to her. Noah had sung to her, protected her, and done everything she knew a boyfriend should do. But he was no Finn. And she knew that. Rachel knew that… Maybe, if they were in an alternate universe, she would love Noah. But deep in her heart, Rachel knew, she could never love Noah Puckerman. It was impossible. Truly impossible…

_You're not going to cry over him. This is Noah Puckerman, remember? He threw slushies at you, ruined your favorite outfits, and was cruel to the other Glee members of your same status. For Moses' sake, he is a jerk, Rachel. A great, big jerk. You dated him to make Finn jealous, that's all. You don't need him. At all… So don't you dare cry over him! _Rachel kept telling herself, but of course, her body went against her mind and allowed a few tears to stream down her face. So she stayed there, at the bleachers, wishing she could reverse time and stop herself from ever saying yes to Noah Puckerman.

Taking out her iPod, Rachel put her earphones in and pressed the first song she could think of.

_ All good things come to an end…_

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

**A/N: **Oh boy, do I feel bad…. I can't believe I took so long writing this small chapter, but I've been busy with school, and drama and blah blah blah. SO sorry guys. Forgive me? Please review, and like I said before, stayed tune for a new story.


	5. Starting Over

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Puckleberry, Glee or any of the songs used for this fic. If I did, Puckleberry would have been still going on since episode 8 and there would be no such thing as Finchel and Quick would be just a pairing for fans to only wish for…

**A/N: **Well, I couldn't help it, but I decided on continuing this story, because 1) Puck and Rachel would hate me if I gave up on this story and 2) my readers would hate me as well. So, I have to finish what I started… Oh and props to _**twighlightangel61090**_ for reviewing pretty much every chapter and encouraging me to not give up. =D

**A/N:** So, this is another chapter that is not based off of a song, so yeah. PUCKLEBERRY FOREVER!

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

"Come back anytime, Puck…" Mrs. Williams winked at him from her queen sized bed, as Puck stood near the door way, pulling up his pants. Of course Puck had taken up her offer on "cleaning her pool." Because honestly, he needed a fucking distraction from Berry.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Williams," He answered as he pulled on his t-shirt, not looking at the cougar who obviously looked ready for round two of some good old Puckerman loving…

"Oh sweetie, I told you to call me Sicilia, remember? Mrs. Williams makes me feel old." The cougar smiled coyly. Puck resisted the urge to roll his eyes and state that she was in fact old. She just happened to be lucky to have kept her tight, hot body in check after having three kids.

"Right, well, I'll see you around, Sicilia." Puck walked out of the master bedroom, and headed downstairs.

"Wait, don't you want another round?" Honestly… If Puck wanted another round, he would have not put his clothes back on. Cougars may be hot, but they're not so bright outside of their sexual knowledge. He knew why she was so surprised that he was leaving so early, their last time went for four rounds of raw baby making.

"Ugh, sorry can't. Mom wants me to take care of Leah for the night and I'm already an hour late." Puck answered her, not feeling like going back into the room. He could feel the cougar's disappointment.

"Oh well, alright… Goodbye Puck, and help yourself to anything in the fridge before you leave." Sicilia said, as she lay in her bed, frowning.

"Thanks." Puck walked down the stairs, picked up the rest of his stuff and hurried out the door; he wasn't really hungry. Placing his hands in his pockets, bag on one shoulder, Puck walked towards his house, which was just next door, and rang the doorbell.

"Noah!" A voice from behind the door yelled, and Puck was instantly face to face with his mother, Dinah. Oh, he was so in for a lecture. Placing her hand on her hip and pointing squarely at his chest, Mrs. Puckerman began throwing words at Puck, angry with the fact that she was now an hour late to work.

If it wasn't for the fact that he already felt like crap, Puck would have laughed at how his mom was acting so Berry-like. And seriously, Berry was the last girl he wanted to think about or laugh about…Puck was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly missed what his mom was saying to him.

"Because you came so late, I had to get a backup babysitter. Help her out, and I'll make sure to pay her later. And don't you dare leave, or I'm taking away your PS3 for two months. Oh! And you make sure you apologize to her! Goodbye Noah." His mother quickly pecked his cheek and darted out the house. A bit of panic rose in his chest as he finally took in what she had said. If in fact Dinah had gotten Leah's usual babysitter, than Puck was definitely heading back to Mrs. Williams, he could live without a PS3 for two months… Well, not really. Either way, Sarah, the usual babysitter, was one of Puck's many flings, and fuck, the chick really wasn't the greatest to have ever experienced the Puckerman treatment. In fact, underneath her makeup, tight clothes and blonde hair, Sarah was annoying as shit.

"Noah!" A small voice screamed as his sister ran full tilt towards him. Sighing, Puck dropped his bag and held out his arms for Leah. She jumped into his arms and laughed. The thing about him and Leah, they were pretty close, despite their differences.

"Hey Leah, where's the babysitter?" Puck asked as he put her down, messing her hair a little.

"She's making some dinner in the kitchen." Leah smiled and hurried to the family room, the sounds of High School Musical in the background. Puck cocked an eyebrow, surprised to hear this. Sarah didn't know how to cook to save her life, so who in the world was doing so now?

Still wondering, Puck slipped off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen, the smell of something really good in the air. Puck's mouth watered as he took another sniff of the air, recognizing his favorite food, lasagna. Oh damn, whoever the hell was babysitting instantly had the key to his heart…

"So, ugh I'm really sorry for having you babysit my sis and by the way, that smells fucking awesome." Puck commented as he entered the room, only to find himself looking down at familiar, beautiful brown eyes. Oh fuck. Rachel. Of all the people to be babysitting his sister, it had to be Rachel… Puck mentally slapped himself at forgetting that Rachel was also Leah's other babysitter.

"Hello, Puck." She responded as she moved away, opening the oven and checking on the food. Puck frowned at her greeting, Rachel normally called him Noah. Not Puck…

"Sup Berry." He replied, avoiding even glancing in her direction. "So, my mom hired you, huh?"

"Obviously." Rachel put mittens on her small hands and took out the food, the smell of the delicious food wafting everywhere. Puck's stomach growled as he looked longingly at the food. He hadn't had lasagna in so long…

Damn it, of all the damn girls that his mom could have hired… Puck could feel the awkwardness in the small kitchen. Like the smell of the delicious food in front of him, the tension was everywhere. Could this day get any weirder?

"Umm, I hope you don't mind, but I put in veggie meat rather than actual meat for the food…" Rachel turned red slightly. Puck rolled his eyes at her, because seriously, meat or no meat, it looked great and the smell of it was still making his mouth water.

"Berry, I just said it smelled awesome, so it really doesn't matter. I know you're into that vegetarian stuff, or whatever shit that is, so it's all good." Puck replied, taking out a plate, ready to take his serving. Just as he was about to cut a piece, Berry took the plate away and put it on the countertop, glaring at him.

"Puck, we're eating together. So, get the table set up and we'll call Leah down for dinner." Rachel instructed to him. Puck looked around the room, hoping to have Ashton Kutcher jump up and say, "You just got punk'd!" But no one did.

"But, we never used the table…" Puck looked at the dining table, trying to remember the last time he and his family had shared a meal together at the table. Nothing came up. He was really just trying to find an excuse to not have dinner with Rachel, because this was getting more awkward by the second.

"We will now." Rachel commanded sternly, Puck noticed that she was avoiding his eyes as she cut the lasagna into separate pieces. Frowning, Puck took out two more plates along with the one on the counter, placing them in three spots. Then he went back and took out three forks and three glasses, ignoring Berry's protests of juggling such stuff was dangerous. And lastly, Puck took out a carton of milk that was still good and placed it on the table, taking a seat.

"Milk?" Rachel looked at the carton as she brought the lasagna to the table, Puck's stomach grumbling loudly at the smell.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with milk, Berry?" He didn't mean to have snapped, but seriously, he was fucking hungry.

"No it's just… I like milk with lasagna as well…" Rachel whispered, walking out of the dining room to get Leah. Puck stared at the still empty plate, shocked at this new discovery… Puck and Rachel had something in common other than the two being hot Jews and singing for Glee club. _Fuck it, Puckerman, it's over, remember? _His mind yelled at him.

"Oooh, lasagna! That's Noah's favorite!" Leah sat herself down on the seat next to Puck, leaving the seat across him open for Rachel.

"Mine too," Berry smiled and Puck felt like his head was spinning. Another thing in common…

After dinner was over—Leah filled up most of the conversation about how Justin Bieber was so adorable—Puck found himself alone with Rachel in the kitchen once again, this time watching her wash the dishes.

"Will you please stop staring at me; it's making me awfully nervous." Rachel asked as she scrubbed away the lasagna bits. Puck frowned and looked away.

"Happy?" Puck glared at the fridge, ignoring the urge to stare at her again.

"Oh, I'm filled with utmost glee, I assure you." She scoffed, as she put the plates on the rack to dry. "Noah… Could I ask you something?"

Puck sighed with relief at the sound of her finally saying his first name. Even though it wasn't really a big deal, it felt good to know that she called him something different from the rest of his stupid school.

"Yeah babe, what's up?" Puck looked at her, cursing himself for calling her babe. It was just so natural…

"Why were you so… distant this morning?" Rachel asked her back towards him as she dried her hands. Oh fuck.

"It doesn't really matter…" Puck turned away, ashamed to tell her the truth.

"It's because of football isn't it? And Quinn? And the fact that you're losing your social status… Right?" Rachel tried to guess. Anger shot through Puck's veins as he realized that she was stating the same damn thing over again. "Because if it is… Then we were right to break this off… If you're ashamed to be with me, than I understand, I really do. And—"

"Berry, will you shut up! Don't you ever stop talking? Stop making your damn assumptions, because just to let you know you're saying the most stupid shit I've ever heard." Puck yelled. His eyebrows pulled together as he turned around and looked down at the brunette. _Fuck_. Puck realized that he had hurt her feelings, and quickly said, "Sorry Rachel, just please listen to me… And you're not stupid for thinking things…"

Rachel closed her mouth, waiting for him to start. Puck squirmed uneasily. He wasn't really comfortable explaining his feelings, and this was one of those times where Puck honestly didn't know how to tell the truth. Taking a deep breathe, Puck began to explain his nightmare of the slushie attack on her. How he had felt so terrible afterwards, knowing that that was who he was before.

He also explained to her another reason why he was freaked out because of the possibility of that dream becoming reality. The two were of separate social status… If the old Puck suddenly came back and wanted dominance again, he would have to do just that to Rachel to be one of the guys again, and he knew for sure that there was no way in hell that he ever wanted to hurt her. He left out her two words towards him though.

Then told her that yes, he had feelings for Quinn before and yes, he did join Glee club to be with her, but those feelings were gone—he left out about the fact that it was his baby though, because it was best that Rachel not know about his betrayal to Finn and because Quinn wanted everyone to believe that it was Finn's.

It was probably the first time that Puck had ever told his feelings to anyone, and he was incredibly glad that it was Rachel who he had vented to. It was also the longest speech he had ever made and he felt dizzy from the continuous speaking because that was really Rachel's job between the two of them. She talked, he listened partially.

"…I…" Rachel was speechless and Puck just didn't know what to say to her anymore. It was one thing about a talkative Rachel, but a speechless one? During his speech, the two had drifted back to the dining table.

"It's fine, Berry… I was thinking and maybe… I'll take you up on that offer… Maybe we can be friends still." Puck smiled softly, hoping that everything was cleared up.

"I'd like that..." Rachel stated, smiling at him and getting up from her chair the same time that Puck did.

Puck couldn't believe what he had just heard. She was giving him another chance. Grinning, Puck closed the distance between them, putting his arms around her and pulling him to his body, crushing her beneath him in a great, big hug. He chuckled softly to himself as he realized that all these events had only happened in one day... How crazy... But then again, he was friends with Crazy Rachel Berry... But that didn't matter...

They were friends, he had Rachel again… _It's a good way to start over_, Puck thought as he held Rachel closer to him. _Hopefully… You'll realize soon that… That I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry…_

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

Rachel was confused once again. After leaving the bleachers, she had gotten a ride from Mr. Schuester and was dropped off at her home. However, that wasn't what was bothering Rachel. In fact, it was Dinah Puckerman who was now the cause of her confusion—it was like the Puckermans had a thing for confusing her immensely. In desperation, Noah's mother had called her in hopes that she could babysit Leah for the day.

She didn't know how to say no to the woman, but of course Rachel was afraid that she would see Noah and after the conversation at the bleachers, she honestly did not want to help. But Rachel couldn't say no. The woman sounded like she was desperate, she even doubled the pay for the babysitting. Sighing, Rachel accepted the job, without the raise and hoped that Noah was nowhere near the confines of his own home…

After driving to the Puckerman household in her yellow Volkswagen, Rachel found herself setting up the ingredients for lasagna. Dinah was standing next to her, looking at her as if she was the most amazing person she had ever met.

"Oh thank you Rachel! I'm so sorry to have asked you late notice, but thank you!" Dinah proclaimed for the third time since Rachel had entered the home. It was the first time Rachel had entered Puck's home, however she had babysat Leah before, so there was no awkwardness or shyness towards each other.

"It's perfectly fine, Dinah." Rachel smiled at the woman, wondering how in the world Noah was related to such a nice person.

"Oh, believe me, when I see Noah, I'll make sure he apologizes to you." The doorbell rang and Dinah jumped, ready to attack her son. "Please, Rachel, I know that he may is now here, but could you please stay. Noah doesn't really cook, and I don't want him to burn the house down." She asked as she pulled her coat on.

"Sure, Dinah." Rachel smiled again, as Mrs. Puckerman headed to the door. The smile was wiped clean off as she realized the horror she had set herself upon.

_An hour later…_

Somehow, after a very awkward moment in Puck's kitchen and another awkward dinner which was filled thankfully of Leah's talk of Justin Bieber, Rachel was in Noah's arms. They were friends. She couldn't help but smile as she buried her head in his well built chest. Rachel had Noah as her friend… It felt good knowing that the awkwardness had faded away. She giggled at how it all happened in one day.

He had told her about the most absurd dream that he had of throwing a slushie in her face, and Rachel realized that the reason for his actions this morning—it was unbelievable how it was only this morning—was because he was afraid that she would leave him for his old mistakes... And she was exceptionally glad to hear that Puck had no feelings for Quinn which was a complete and utter plus. Rachel was glad she had a friend like Noah...

"NOAH!" The two jumped apart from the sweet moment to find Leah glaring at them, stamping her feet.

"What is it, squirt?" Noah looked at his sister, his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Don't you know anything about romance! When you get the girl, you're supposed to kiss her! Duh." Leah pouted as she looked from Puck to Rachel and back.

"Oh, no Leah… It's not like that. We're just friends." Rachel assured the girl as Noah groaned in embarrassment.

"Uh huh, sure. But just to let you know, when you two get married, I want my nephew to be named Elijah and if it's a girl, I want Joanna. So there." Leah walked away, leaving the two teens to gap at each other in surprise before bursting out laughing.

Rachel smiled as Noah rolled his eyes and said,

"She gets that from my mom, I swear. Now let's go, I'm gonna kick your ass at Call of Duty." He grinned, taking her hand and leading her to his room.

That day Rachel had lost a boyfriend, gained a friend and learned three things about Noah Puckerman:

They both liked lasagna and milk.

He was a great friend and he actually cared about her.

He was definitely unfair when it came to videogames.

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

**A/N:** Phew, that was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you finally understand why Puck freaked out after his nightmare. Also, I know that Rachel is a vegan, but I wanted to change a tid bit of the character. Honestly, it's not that big of a change, so bear with me. Please review and thanks again to those of you who have reviewed and alerted my story. It makes me all happy inside.


End file.
